Growing Up Halt
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: Halt's life from early childhood until the time he left for Araluen. Spoilers for Kings of Clonmel.
1. Dark and Stormy Night

**This here story has been on my mind for quite some time, and I don't think anyone has done anything quite like this yet. **

**Oh, and I found out that Hibernia is the name of Ancient Ireland, around 400 to 1200 A.D. I'm also hoping ninjas will make an appearance in The Emperor of Nihon-Jin. Or maybe samurais, that would be good too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Just the books (I'm also thinking about kidnapping Halt and keeping him under my bed, anyone interested?)**

**Chapter One**

**Dark and Stormy Night**

The maid stifled a yawn. She really wasn't used to being awake at this hour. She jumped as thunder boomed outside a nearby window and pulled the sweater she was wearing closer around her.

The castle always seemed to be draftier in winter. It probably had something to do with the building itself being older than most of the castles in all of Hibernia.

She bit her lip when her queen screamed. She'd known the Queen Eva of Clonmel for most of her life, and it took most of her concentration to stop herself from bursting into the room in an attempt to comfort her.

But her orders had been very specific. Stay outside the room until the birthing is done.

Just thinking about it made her grin a little. She'd been waiting nine months, along with everyone else in Dun Kilty, for the birth of the crown prince. It hadn't been two weeks ago that the resident healer and physician had assured everyone that Eva was carrying twins.

She just hoped for the babies' sakes, that just one of them would be a boy.

The opening of the door startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see one of the midwives holding a crying babe in her arms. "Halt," she said. "The queen has named him Halt." And with that, the midwife handed the newly born Crown Prince of Clonmel to her and returned to the room, closing the door behind her.

The maid looked at Halt for a moment, before remembering that she was to take him to King Bryon. Holding Halt close to her, she strode down the Hallway, pausing a moment to knock on the King's sleeping quarters.

"Come."

She took a deep breath and opened the door and bowed slightly before approaching King Byron.

Bryon stood, fully dressed at this hour of night, and held out his arms. He had never been one to speak to "the help."

She transferred the baby to Bryon's arms and waited to be addressed. She would've liked to say Bryon's gaze was loving as he looked upon his first-born son. But, in all honesty, she didn't see it. Instead, she saw a king planning out the future of his kingdom.

It was a full eight minutes before he even acknowledged her.

"What has the Queen named him?" Not Eva, but _The Queen_, as if that was her name.

She looked at the baby. "His name is Halt."

"Halt," the King repeated, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Both King and servant startled at the second knock on the door. Bryon answered and a second maid walked in carrying another child, and, it seemed to her, rather noisier that the first one.

The same movements were carried out, as if it had been practiced.

"What has the Queen named him?"

"His name is Ferris."

For the second twin was a boy. And it made the maid fear for the future of her country.

**Okay, this was very on the prologue-side of the story. Maid doesn't have a name, because she really won't be in the story from now on. **

**Anyway, read and review. **


	2. Meeting Caitlyn

**Well, this is the second chapter of Growing Up Halt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. **

**Chapter One**

**Meeting Caitlyn**

"But I don't see why we have to be _here!_"

The five-year old glared at his twin. If Ferris whined one more time, he really didn't know what he would do. All he knew was, it wouldn't be pleasant. Kings could have people punished, right? Didn't the same go for the Crown Prince?

But, in any case, Halt found himself agreeing with his brother. From what he knew about getting new siblings, it took a long, long time. It would make much better if the nanny let him have some free time, rather than keep them locked up in the classroom, which was normally used for "prince lessons."

Seriously though, would it really be so much trouble not to have people follow him, constantly asking him if he wanted anything, needed something? At times, Halt really just wanted to be left alone.

"You're about to get a brand-new sibling. Don't you want to see him or her?" The nanny, whose name was Grace, seemed to be at a loss with Ferris.

Ferris thought for a moment before answering. "Nope, not really."

Halt groaned a slid down in his chair. Grace turned to him. "Halt, please don't slouch." He gave her a look and corrected his posture. There wasn't any sense in making Grace mad at him when they were locked in a room together.

"But, why-"

Well, if Halt was anything, he was blunt. "Ferris, will you please SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

Ferris turned to his older brother, a shocked look on his face. Halt mentally kicked himself, making Ferris cry wasn't going to help anyone. In fact, his crying could be more annoying than his whining. Crying, whining, crying, whining, whining, crying, and whining some more. Sometimes it seemed that that was the bulk of his twin's schedule, never mind the constant lessons and even the prospect of learning swordsmanship as soon as they were strong enough to lift the wooden practice ones.

He turned to Grace and gave her a pleading look. She let out a sigh, sometimes Ferris could almost be too much. She was lucky Halt was such a well-behaved child.

But, as things stood, she'd been practically ordered to keep the twins in this very room until the King's newest child was born. It probably had something to do with not wanting to corrupt the boys at a young age, and the fact that the head of the maid department was _really_ not liking her at the moment. She really had no idea why.

"But Grraaaacccceee." Well, at least Ferris had gone back to whining.

A knock on the door interrupted Ferris, thank goodness. Before Grace could answer, a voice came from the other side. "It's Aimee."

"Come in," Halt said, rather loudly. Aimee was probably the best person to talk to in all of Dun Kilty. Probably because she didn't talk down to him as most people did, or talk to him as a prince for that matter. She was an alright person, Aimee was.

Aimee entered the room, a smile on her face. Overall, Aimee was of medium height, had the body type that seemed to make her naturally curvy, and was blonde-haired and blue eyes. Practically the picture of the pretty girl.

Halt just thought she was nice to be around.

"Whadda we have? Whadda we have? Is it a boy? I hope it's a boy! I _really_ don't want a sister."

Ferris had jumped out of his chair so fast, Halt hadn't noticed him move. It seemed his brother really was excited about getting a new sibling, contrary to what he would have you believe.

Halt laughed. "Come on Aimee. Tell us!"

Aimee's grin widened. "Well, I really don't think I should."

"Oh, come on, please," Ferris begged. Halt just couldn't resist putting in his own please.

"Well, I dunno," she replied, placing her index finger on her lower lip and looking up toward the ceiling, appearing to think.

Halt set his best mean face on and folded his arms. "Aimee," he said, trying to be threatening and failing terribly.

Aimee laughed. "Okay, okay, I give. You two have a little sister."

"Awwww…" Ferris moaned, pouting. "Tell Mother to take it back to the baby store."

Halt nearly slapped his forehead. Even he wasn't that thick. "What's her name?" he asked.

Aimee smiled, eyes squinting when she did so. "I think I'll let your Mother tell you that when you get to meet her."

And, with that, Aimee turned and walked out of the room and down the hallway, leaving Halt, Ferris, and Grace to trail behind her.

In about five minutes, Halt found himself on his mother's bedside, Ferris beside him, Aimee standing in the corner of the room. Grace seemed to have disappeared after her duties were finished.

Halt was a little dumbfounded. How could any human be so… little? Of course, while Halt would've pondered the thought for a while until he came up with an answer, Ferris was more abrupt.

"Why's she so wrinkly like that?"

Queen Eva chuckled, her eyes lighting up despite her tired look. "Because she's a baby Ferris. Trust me, in a few years, she'll be just as big as you."

"What's her name Mother?"

Eva turned to her older son, and thought about how different the two boys already were. She let a small smile grace her lips and gazed at the little girl.

"Caitlyn. Her name is Caitlyn."

Halt smiled. "I like it."

Halt looked back to his baby sister. A small mop of black hair covered her head. She was completely serene, sleeping in her mother's arms.

Yes, Halt's baby sister.

**Okay, well that took a while to get up, but I hope you liked it! **


End file.
